The Second Experiment
by ThisGalRightHere
Summary: Nina can't remember anything from before this life. All she knows is that she was given a mission to find the only one who knows the secrets she can't imagine. Rated M for Violence


**This is my first Resident Evil fanfic, so forgive me if it's choppy. I just love the series and wanted to write something about it. Hope you enjoy!**

**000**

She pulled herself up onto the roof with a final grunt. Ignoring the slight ache in her muscles, she dusted herself off and stood up. As she looked around, taking in a scene that was all too familiar to her. She'd made her way to the roof many times, in every city she went to. It all looked the same to her. She took in a deep breath, smelling the dust and ruin.

It was a miracle she was still alive. When she woke up in the lab, she couldn't remember much from before. Her memories were shaky even after that. What she did remember was man that greeted her as she opened her eyes. He seemed gentle, but in a deceptive way that you would never see unless you looked hard enough. She would never forget how lost she was, not knowing who she was. That feeling would never go away.

Still, there was one memory that never faded, even after a year of roaming the country.

As he unhooked her from the machines and IV tubes, he looked her in the eyes. "Listen, you'll the only one who can find her. Track her down no matter what. When you find her, give her this." He slipped a locket over her neck. "This is extremely important. It's worth more than your life will ever be. Keep it safe."

After that, she was thrown out into the world. She didn't know anything about this life except for her name. It was a name he gave her.

"Nina." A voice caught her attention. She turned around to see a well-built figure standing a few feet behind her. "Do you really we find something – someone – here? We haven't had much luck anywhere else. What makes this place different?"

Turning around, she looked him in the eyes. "This has to be it, Eli."

She adjusted her jacket, ignoring the look of confusion she knew he was probably giving her. He didn't quite understand why finding one person was more important than just living. Even though she'd explained it many times over the campfires, she knew he'd never understand. This was her mission. One that was meant for her alone and she knew that no one could ever understand its importance.

Glancing up, they locked eyes. "Listen, Nina. I realize that there's a reason you're searching like this. But, and I'm not trying to put you down, it seems like a really stupid reason to be traveling everywhere like this. It's not good for you." He shifted the bag on his shoulder and looked around. "You didn't know this guy. You've said that yourself. That's a pretty good reason to let it go."

"I can't." She kept her eyes to the ground, avoiding his stare again. "I can't explain it. There's something telling me that…" Her voice trailed off. If she was honest, she didn't understand it either. All she knew was there was one person that she had to could solve everything. Part of her hoped that maybe, just maybe, this one person could help her figure out who she was too. "My guts telling me to do it. And I feel that if I don't, things could get worse."

"Worse than this?" Eli gestured around them. He was right and Nina knew it. All around them were building destroyed from age and battles that no one would know happened. As she took it in, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do what you have to do. I'll be there."

Before Nina could thank him, a loud shriek pierced the air. They knew what it meant and they knew what do without saying a word.

Eli pulled the rifle he'd been carrying off his shoulder and began to check that the bag was secured to his shoulders. Everything they owned was in that bag and she knew he wouldn't let it go anywhere. As he prepared, Nina drew the pistols from the holsters on her hips and checked the clips. "We're gonna need ammo."

"Of course," Eli shrugged his shoulders as he mentally ticked items off his checklist. "Like we need any more problems."

Nina stepped towards the edge of the roof looking down. "Well," She turned to Eli, a smirk on her face. "You ready?"

**000**

As her feet hit the sidewalk, she glanced around. There wasn't a sight of them for now but she knew they were there somewhere. It was just a matter of time before-

A shot rang out as Eli landed behind her. "Let's go!" He took off in a run down the street.

Nina ran behind, close on his heels. She let go of a few shots as she did, clearing out their path. The farther they went, the more showed up. Those mindless, shuffling shells of humans they once were filled the streets. As they each took one out, two more would take their place.

"There's too many of them!" Nina shouted as her bullet pierced it's target in the forehead. "This place it crowded with them. There's no way we can clear them out." She stopped talking to save her breath. It wouldn't be so bad if the truck that they were previously using hadn't run out of gas. They were stuck looking for a new form of transportation. Nina knew that they wouldn't make it far with out something.

Eli paused a moment, getting in another shot. "We need to find shelter, fast."

They scanned the area looking for anything. That's when she spotted it. "Follow me!" She willed her legs to run faster as she veered right towards a row of shops that lined the street. Among those was a flower shop with a soild looking wood door.

When she got closer, she noticed the mob of zombies in front of the shop and began making their way towards the her and Eli.

Nina didn't waste time. Picking up more speed, she ran towards a flipped car. She leapt up on the car emptying her pistols into each head she found. The empty click of the gun sent a chill down her spine. There was one left and she didn't like the thought that she was stuck with anything to protect herself with.

She felt for her back pocket, remembering the hunting knife she found along their travels. As she grabbed for it, the creature lunged for the car. It slammed into it, knocking her off her feet. The smell of rotting flesh became thicker and she watched blood ooze out of open wounds. It made her sick and determined. Instead, she got back to feet and jumped. As she flipped, she prepared herself to act fast. If she didn't, things would take a turn for the worse.

Landing, she tucked the knife away again and braced her self. As it turned around, Nina got another look at it's rotten flesh. She spun around, kicking out as she did. A bone shattering crack rang out as she felt her heel connect with the side of it's head. The zombie fell with a thud, lifeless for the first time.

"Nina!" Eli finally rounded the car, pausing as he looked at her. "That was stupid. What we're you-"

Nina grabbed him by the arm, yanking him towards the door, "Lecture me later. Now's not the time." She kicked again, knocking the door inwards.

They ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them.


End file.
